fcifandomcom-20200223-history
മമ്മൂട്ടിയ്ക്കൊരു തുറന്ന കത്തു്
(കരട്) Please help to complete the translation of Open Letter to Mammooty Context പ്രിയപ്പെട്ട മമ്മൂട്ടി, ഒരു സുപ്രധാനകാര്യം താങ്കളുടെ ശ്രദ്ധയില്‍ കൊണ്ടുവരുന്നതിനാണു് ഈ കത്തു് ഞങ്ങള്‍ സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍ എഴുതുന്നതു്.മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിന്റെ e-literacy പ്രോഗ്രാമിനു് താങ്കള്‍ അംബാസിഡറാകുന്നതായി വാര്‍ത്തയില്‍ നിന്നറിയാന്‍ കഴിഞ്ഞു ഇതു് അത്യന്തം ഖേദകരമെന്നും സംസ്ഥാനത്തിലെ സിവില്‍ സമൂഹതാല്‍പ്പര്യങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് എതിരാണെന്നും പറഞ്ഞുകൊള്ളട്ടെ. പ്രാദേശിക വിഭവചൂഷണവും മലിനീകരണവും നടത്തിയിരുന്ന കൊക്കക്കോളയെ തിരിച്ചറിഞ്ഞ് ആ കോര്‍പ്പറേറ്റ് ഭീമന്റെ പരസ്യത്തില്‍നിന്നു പിന്‍മാറാനുള്ള താങ്കളുടെ തീരുമാനം കേരളീയ സിവില്‍ സമൂഹത്തെ സന്തോഷിപ്പിച്ചിരുന്നു. കൊക്കക്കോളയെന്ന കുത്തകഭീമന്റെ പരസ്യത്തില്‍ നിന്നും പിന്‍വാങ്ങിയ താങ്കള്‍ ഇപ്പോള്‍ ഐ.ടി രംഗത്തെ കുത്തകയുടെ കൂടെയാണെന്നതു് ഞങ്ങളെ അതിശയിപ്പിക്കുകയും ദുഃഖിപ്പിക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുന്നു. ഒരു ജനതയുടെ ആത്മാവിഷ്കാരം(കൈരളി, മലയാളം കമ്യൂണിക്കേഷന്‍ ലിമിറ്റഡ്) എന്ന് സ്വയം വിശേഷിപ്പിക്കുകയും, പ്രാഥമിക വിഭവസമാഹരണത്തിനു് ജനങ്ങളെ മാത്രം ആശ്രയിക്കുകയും ജനങ്ങളോടുള്ള പ്രധിബദ്ധത നിലനിര്‍ത്തുകയും ചെയ്യുന്ന പ്രമുഖ മാദ്ധ്യമ സംരംഭത്തിന്റെ അമരക്കാരിലൊരാളായ താങ്കള്‍, സാമൂഹ്യചിന്തകളെല്ലാം ഒരു ബഹുരാഷ്ട്രകുത്തകഭീമനു പിണീയാളാവാന്‍ വേണ്ടി തള്ളിക്കളയുന്നതു് ഞങ്ങളെ അതിയായി വ്യസനിപ്പിക്കുന്നു. സ്വന്തം കാഴ്ചപ്പാടുകളും രീതികളും അടിച്ചേല്‍പ്പക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കുന്നതിനും വിപണി വിരുദ്ധ പ്രവൃത്തികള്‍ക്കും കുത്തകവത്കരണ ശ്രമങ്ങള്‍ക്കും കുപ്രസിദ്ധിയാര്‍ജ്ജിച്ചവര്‍ക്കു വേണ്ടിയാവുമ്പോള്‍ പ്രത്യേകിച്ചും. ഇന്നത്തെ ഐടി ചുറ്റുപാടിനെക്കുറിച്ചുള്ള താങ്കളുടെ അറിവു് പക്വമല്ല എന്നു ഞങ്ങള്‍ക്കു തോന്നുന്നു. സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ഒരുപാടു് കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ ചെയ്യാന്‍ സഹായിക്കുന്ന ഒരുപകരണമോ സഹായിയോ മാത്രമാണ്. വേണമെങ്കില്‍ റോഡുകളും റെയിലുകളുമായി സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറിനെ നമുക്ക് ഉപമിക്കാം. അങ്ങനെ നോക്കുമ്പോള്‍ മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റ് സൊഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ പൊതു ആവശ്യത്തിനായി പണികഴിപ്പിച്ച ഒരു റോഡ് സ്വകാര്യകമ്പനി പരിപാലിക്കുന്നതു പോലെയാണ്. കാലങ്ങള്‍ കഴിഞ്ഞ് ഈ റോഡ് വീതി കൂട്ടുവാന്‍ പോലും അതേ കമ്പനിയെത്തന്നെ വിളിക്കണമെന്നും, റോഡിലെ സ്വന്തം വീട്ടുമുറ്റത്തെ കുഴിപോലും നമുക്ക് അടക്കാനുള്ള അവകാശമില്ലെന്നും വന്നാല്‍? കമ്പനി എന്തു ചെയ്താലും അതു സഹിച്ചോളണം എന്ന രീതിയില്‍ കമ്പനി കുറച്ചുകാലം ഓട്ടയടക്കുമ്പോള്‍ മെറ്റലുമാത്രമിട്ടതച്ചാലും നമുക്ക് 'കമാ' ന്നുമിണ്ടാനുള്ള അവകാശമില്ലാത്ത അവസ്ഥ. എന്നാല്‍ ഫ്രീ സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വേറാകട്ടെ, നമുക്ക് പൊതുസമൂഹത്തിനു് എല്ലാ അവകാശവുമുള്ള ഒരു റോഡാണ്. താങ്കള്‍ക്കറിയുന്നപോലെ സംസ്ഥാനത്തെ വിദ്യാലയങ്ങളില്‍ പൂര്‍ണ്ണമായും സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ഉപയോഗിച്ചുള്ള അധ്യായനമാണു് നടക്കുന്നതു്. സംസ്ഥാന വിവരസാങ്കേതികനയവും സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ അടിസ്ഥാനമാക്കിയുള്ള ഒരു നയമാണു് മുന്നോട്ടു വെയ്ക്കുന്നതു് ഇതു അട്ടിമറിക്കാന്‍ മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റ് പല ഗൂഢശ്രമങ്ങളും നടത്തുന്നു.കേന്ദ്ര വിവരക്കമ്മീഷനും അവരുടെ റിപ്പോര്‍ട്ടില്‍ സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ശുപാര്‍ശ ചെയ്യുന്നു. ഈ അടുത്തകാലത്തു് BIS മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിന്റെ ഡോക്യുമെന്റ് സ്റ്റാന്‍ഡേര്‍ഡ് ആയ OOXML തള്ളിക്കളയുകയും സ്വതന്ത്ര ഡോക്യുമെന്റ് ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ് ആയ ODF സ്വീകരിക്കുകയും ചെയ്തിരിക്കുന്നു. കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങിന്റെ അടിസ്ഥാനമായ നാലു് സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യങ്ങള്‍(പഠിക്കാനുള്ളതു്, പകര്‍ത്താനുള്ളതു്, മാറ്റം വരുത്താനുള്ളതു് , പുനര്‍വിതരണം നടത്താനുള്ളതു്) മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിന്റെ സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകള്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുമ്പോള്‍ നമുക്ക് നിഷേധിക്കപ്പെടുകയും നാം നിസ്സഹായരാവുകയും ചെയ്യുന്നു. സ്വതന്ത്രമല്ലാത്ത വിന്‍ഡോസ് പോലുള്ള സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകള്‍ രൂപകല്പന ചെയ്തിരിക്കുന്നതു് ഉപയോക്താക്കളുടെ പരസ്പര സഹകരണത്തിനുള്ള വഴിയടച്ചിട്ടാണു്. അതേ സമയം സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ പരസ്പര സഹകരണത്തിലും പങ്കുവെയ്ക്കലിലും വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നു. താങ്കള്‍ ഇപ്പോള്‍ കരാറിലേര്‍പ്പെട്ടിട്ടുള്ള മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റ് യൂറോപ്യന്‍ യൂണിയന്റെ ആന്റിട്രസ്റ്റ് വ്യവഹാരങ്ങളില്‍ 1.35 ബില്യണ്‍ ഡോളറിന്റെ പിഴയ്ക്ക് വിധേയമായ കമ്പനിയാണു് എന്നു താങ്കളുടെ ശ്രദ്ധയില്‍പെടുത്തട്ടെ. യൂറോപ്യന്‍ യൂണിയന്റെ സ്റ്റാന്‍ഡേഡുകള്‍ അനിസരിക്കാത്തതിനും വന്‍തുക ചോദിച്ചുകൊണ്ട് പരസ്പരപ്രവര്‍ത്തനത്തിനു ആവശ്യമായ അത്യാവശ്യവിവരങ്ങള്‍ കൊടുക്കാന്‍ തയ്യാറാവാത്തതിനുമായിരുന്നു അതു്. ആ റിപ്പോര്‍ട്ടനുസരിച്ച് : " യൂറോപ്യന്‍ യൂണിയന്റെ കോമ്പിറ്റീഷന്‍ നയമനുസരിക്കാത്തിനു് 50 കൊല്ലത്തെ ചരിത്രത്തില്‍ ഇത്രയും വലിയ തുക പിഴ ഇടാക്കിയിട്ടുള്ള ആദ്യത്തെ കമ്പനിയാണു് മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റ്". അക്ഷയ സംരംഭത്തിന്റെ മുദ്രാവാക്യമായി കേരള ഐടി നയരേഖ പറയുന്നതു് "സാധാരണക്കാര്‍ക്കു് സാങ്കേതികവിദ്യയും ഇ-ഗവണ്‍മെന്റ് സൗകര്യങ്ങളും ലഭ്യമാക്കുക" എന്നതാണു്. സാധാരണക്കാര്‍ക്കു് സാങ്കേതികവിദ്യയും ഇ-ഗവണ്‍മെന്റ് സൗകര്യങ്ങളും വെന്‍ഡര്‍-ലോക്ക്-ഇന്‍ ഇല്ലാതെ ലഭ്യമാക്കാന്‍ ഇന്നുള്ള ഏക വഴി സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറാണു്. മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിന്റെ പിന്തുണയ്ക്കുന്നതിന്റെ പരിണാമവശങ്ങള്‍ താങ്കള്‍ മനസ്സിലാക്കണം. സാമൂഹിക പ്രതിബദ്ധതയുള്ള കലാകാരന്‍, പുരോഗമനമാദ്ധ്യമ നേതാവു്, ഇടതുപക്ഷ അനുഭാവി എന്നിങ്ങനെയുള്ള താങ്കളുടെ വ്യക്തിത്വത്തിനു കളങ്കം ചാര്‍ത്തുന്നതാണതു് . ചിന്താശീലമുള്ള ഒരു വ്യക്തി എന്ന നിലയ്ക്കു് , കുത്തകസോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറിനെ പ്രോത്സാഹിപ്പിക്കുകയും, അതേ സമയം സാധാരണക്കാരനു് ഐടിയുടെ ഗൂണഫലങ്ങള്‍ സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകളിലൂടെയും സ്റ്റാന്‍ഡേഡുകളിലൂടെയും എത്തിയ്ക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുന്നതില്‍ പൊരുത്തക്കേടു് താങ്കള്‍ മനസ്സിലാക്കുമെന്നു കരുതുന്നു. സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറിലൂടെ സ്വതന്ത്ര സമൂഹത്തെയും സ്വതന്ത്ര സ്റ്റാന്‍ഡേഡുകളെയും പിന്തുണയ്ക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കുന്ന ഒരു കൂട്ടായ്മ എന്ന നിലയ്ക്ക് താങ്കളുടെ തീരുമാനം പുനഃപരിശോധിക്കണമെന്നും , സമൂഹത്തിലെ എല്ലാവിഭാഗത്തെയും ഇ-സാക്ഷരരാക്കാന്‍ സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറിനെ പിന്തുണയ്ക്കണമെന്നും അഭ്യര്‍ത്ഥിക്കുന്നു. താങ്കളുടെ സ്വപ്നം സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറിലൂടെ നമുക്കു് യാഥാര്‍ത്ഥ്യമാക്കാം എന്നു് സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യത്തിലും, സ്വതന്ത്ര സമൂഹത്തിലും, സ്വതന്ത്ര ആശയവിനിമയത്തിലും വിശ്വസിക്കുന്ന ഒരു കൂട്ടം സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ പ്രവര്‍ത്തകര്‍ അംഗീകരിച്ചവര്‍ സ്ഥാപനങ്ങള്‍ #ഇന്ത്യയിലുള്ള ഫോസ് കമ്മ്യൂണിറ്റികള്‍ #ഗ്നു ലിനക്സ് യൂസര്‍സ് ഗ്രൂപ്പ് - തിരുവനന്തപുരം #സ്വതന്ത്ര മലയാളം കംപ്യൂട്ടിങ് #സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ യൂസര്‍ ഗ്രൂപ്പ് മലപ്പുറം #പാലക്കാട് സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്വെയര്‍ യൂസര്‍സ് സോസൈറ്റി #ജി എന്‍ യു/ലിനക്സ് യൂസര്‍സ് ഗ്രൂപ്പ് - കാലിക്കറ്റ് #ഫ്രീ സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ യൂസര്‍സ് ഗ്രൂപ്പ് - ബാഗ്ളൂര്‍ #ഇന്ത്യന്‍ ലിനക്സ് യൂസര്‍ ഗ്രൂപ്പ് കൊച്ചി ചാപ്റ്റര്‍ #പിഎച്പി തിരുവനന്തപുരം #ഫ്രീ സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ യൂസര്‍സ് ഗ്രൂപ്പ് - തൃശൂര്‍ #ഫ്രീ സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ഫൌണ്ടേഷന്‍ ഓഫ് ഇന്ത്യ #ഓപ്പണ്‍ സോഴ്സ് ഫൌണ്ടേഷന്‍ ഓഫ് ഇന്ത്യ #മൂവിങ് റിപബ്ളിക് #ഗ്ലോബല്‍ ഓള്‍‍ട്ടെര്‍ണേറ്റ് ഇന്‍ഫോര്‍മേഷന്‍ ആപ്ലിക്കേഷന്‍സ്(GAIA) #വിബ്ജ്യോര്‍ ഫിലിം കലക്ടീവ് #കേരളീയം മാഗസീന്‍ #തേര്‍ഡ് ഐ ഫിലിംസ് #വിഷ്വല്‍ സേര്‍ച്ച്, ബാഗ്ളുര്‍ #സ്പെയിസ് #യുണിയന്‍ ക്രിസ്റ്റ്യന്‍ കോളേജ് ഫോസ് സെല്‍, ആലുവ #ഫോറം കേരളാ #സിനിമാലാ ഫിലിം ഫെസ്റ്റിവല്‍, ന്യൂ ഡല്‍ഹി #സൌത്ത് ഏഷ്യാ സിറ്റിസന്‍സ് വെബ് # ബിഎംഎസ് ലൈബര്‍ സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ യൂസര്‍സ് ഗ്രൂപ്പ് (BMSLUG) #സ്വതന്ത്യ കന്നടാ ലോക്കലൈസേഷന്‍ പ്രൊജക്ട് #കോയമ്പത്തൂര്‍ ഹ്യൂമന്‍ റൈറ്റ്സ് ഫോറം # മലയാള കലാഗ്രാമം ഫിലിം സൊസൈറ്റി, ന്യൂ മാഹി # കേരളാ സൊസൈറ്റി ഫോര്‍ തിയേറ്റര്‍ റിസേര്‍ച്ച്, ശ്രീ ശങ്കരാചാര്യ യൂണിവേഴ്സിറ്റി, കാലടി # പദഭേദം മാഗസീന്‍, കാലിക്കറ്റ് # ഐബണ്‍ സൌത്ത് ഏഷ്യ # ഫോസ് മീറ്റ്@എന്‍ ഐ റ്റി സി #Fireflies- an ngo for children and youth #Subaltern Studies. An open-access media, communications, and cultural studies collective maya anil വ്യക്തികള്‍ # അബ്ദുള്‍ കരീം യുകെ # അഭിനന്ദ് # ആദിത്യ കാവുര്‍ # അഫ്താബ് ഏലത്ത് # അജയ് ജോസഫ് # അമിത് സുറാനാ # അമെയ് ജഹാംഗിര്‍ദാര്‍ (One Happy Linux Mint User) # ആനന്ദ് ബാബു പെരിയസാമി # ആനന്ദ് ഹരിദാസ് # ആനന്ദ് എസ് ബാബു # അനി പീറ്റര്‍ # അനീഷ് ഭാസ്കരന്‍ # അനിവര്‍ അരവിന്ദ് # അനൂപ് സി ജേക്കബ് # അനൂപ് ജോണ്‍ # അനൂപ് ജേക്കബ് തോമസ് # അനൂപ് പി ഏലിയാസ് # അനൂപ് പനവളപ്പില്‍ # അനൂപ് വി മുരളീധരന്‍ # അനു ജെയിംസ് # അരുണ്‍. കെ. ആര്‍ # ആഷിക് സലാഹുദീന്‍ # ബാബുരാജ് ഭഗവതി # ബൈജൂ എം # ബിപിന്‍ തയ്യുള്ളതില്‍ # ബിരെഞ്ജിത് പി എസ് # ചന്ദ്ര ശേഖര്‍. എസ് # ചന്ദ്രശേഖരന്‍ നായര്‍. എസ് # സിബു സി ജെ # ചന്ദ്ര കുമാര്‍ # സി കെ രാജു # സി. ശരത് ചന്ദ്രന്‍ # ദിനേഷ് ജോഷി # ഡോ. മഹേഷ് മങ്കലാട്ട് # ഫാ. ബെന്നി ബെനഡിക്ട് # മിസ്റ്റര്‍. ബ്രൂസ് മാത്യൂ # ഗീതികാ ജി. # ജോര്‍ജ് ജോണ്‍ # ജി. പളണിയപ്പന്‍ # ജി. പി. രാമചന്ദ്രന്‍ # ഹഫീസ് എ ഹക് # ഹരീഷ് വീരമണി # ഹരി വിഷ്ണു # ഹര്‍ഷ് കപൂര്‍ # ഹിരണ്‍ജ്യോതി മഹന്താ # ഹിരണ്‍ വേണുഗോപാലന്‍ # ജയ്സെന്‍ നെടുമ്പാല # ജെ സുരേഷ് കുമാര്‍ # ജയേഷ് വി # ജിനേഷ്. കെ. ജെ # ഡോ. സണ്ണി കുരിയാക്കോസ് ആലുവാ # ജിത്തു സുദാകര്‍ # ജോബി ജോണ്‍ # ജോണ്‍ സാമുവേര്‍, കണ്‍വീനര്‍, National Social Watch Coailation # ജോയിസ് മുളന്താനം # ജോസഫ് ജോണ്‍ (സജി) # ജസ്റ്റിന്‍ ജോസഫ് # കാര്‍ഥിക്. എന്‍(linux loves me) # കെ. എം. വേണുഗോപാല്‍ # കെ. പി. ശശി, Filmmaker # കെ. സച്ചിതാന്ദന്‍, കവി # കിഷോര്‍ ബുദ്ധാ # എം ജയദേവ് # മധുസുദനന്‍ പി # മഹേഷ് അരവിന്ദ് # മണിലാല്‍ കെ എം # മനീഷ് ശര്‍മാ # മനു എസ് മാദവ് # മാത്യൂ ചാക്കോ # മോഹന കൃഷ്ണന്‍ # മുസ്തഫാ ദേശമംഗലം # നിമേഷ് വി # നിഷാന്‍ നസീര്‍ # നൂര്‍ മന്‍സീല്‍ മൊഹമ്മെദ് # പവിത്രന്‍ എസ് # പി. ബാബുരാജ് # പി. കെ പോക്കര്‍, ഡയറക്ടര്‍, കേരളഭാഷാ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റിറ്റ്യൂട്ട് # പ്രമോദ് സി. ഇ # പ്രശാന്ത് ഷാ # പ്രതീഷ് പ്രകാശ് # പ്രവീണ്‍ എ # പ്രവീണ്‍ ഗോപിനാഥ് # പ്രകാശ് കുമാര്‍ റായ്, Cinema Studies, SAA, JNU, New Delhi # പ്രിന്‍സണ്‍. പി. ജെ # രാജാ സ്വാമി, ഓസ്റ്റിന്‍, ടെക്സാസ് # രാജീവ് ആര്‍ നായര്‍ # രഞ്ജിത്ത് എസ്. കുമാര്‍ # രവി ചന്ദ്ര പദ്മളാ # സജിത് വി കെ # എസ്. അനൂപ് # സജീര്‍. എ. ആര്‍ # Sam Albuquerque # സമീര്‍ മുഹമ്മദ് താഹിര്‍ # സന്തോഷ് കുര്യന്‍ # സാറാ സിംഗ് # ശശി കുമാര്‍. വി # ശ്രീനാഥ് എച് # സഞ്ജു സുരേന്ദ്രന്‍ # സന്തോഷ് തോട്ടിങ്കല്‍ # ശരത് ലക്ഷ്മണ്‍ # ശശാങ്ക് ഭരദ്വാജ് # സീനാ ശ്രീവത്സന്‍ # ശീഷു കെ ആര്‍ # ശ്യാം. കെ # സിബി ആന്റണി # Sp^wN_0F_S^T^N # സുദാങ് ശങ്കര്‍ # സുജിത് ഹരിദാസന്‍ # തനീഷ് തമ്പി # The Overclocked Fragger # Thejesh GN # ടി. ടി. ശ്രീകുമാര്‍ # സുദേവ് # വിമല്‍ ജോസഫ് # വിക്രം വിന്‍സന്റ് # വിനീഷ് തലേത്തോടി # വിപിന്‍ വിന്‍സന്റ് # വി കെ ആദര്‍ഷ് # ആഷിദ് # Vishal Rawlley # വിവേക് ഖുറാനാ # യദു രാജീവ് # യേശുദീപ് മങ്കലപ്പിള്ളി # കിഷോര്‍. എ # desertwind # ഗോപാല്‍ മേനോന്‍, Film maker # ദിലീപ്‌രാജ്, Resident Editor, Penguin Malayalam # ജയകുമാര്‍ താഴത്ത് # ഷബ്നം ഹാശ്മി # എഡ്വിന്‍ # ജോണ്‍ സാമുവേല്‍ # അമിത് നാര്‍കര്‍ # കല്യാണി മേനോന്‍-സെന്‍ # രാക്കേഷ് ശര്‍മാ Film Maker # ജഗദീഷ് എസ് # ആശാ ഗോപിനാഥന്‍ IISc # d r k kurup # stanly manithottam # Shareef Mundol # കുര്യന്‍ o.s # സുനില്‍‍ കുമാര്‍ എസ് ആര്‍ # Sai Anand # manoj.k # റജീഷ് . വി # Ranjan Das # തോമസ്‌ എം. വാഴപ്പിള്ളി Relates Links # Microsoft, Mammootty to launch Kerala e-literacy programme # CPI(M) supports Free software # Globalization Institute's submission to European Union # Kerala schools use free software # What is Free Software? # ORUMA: the result of KSEB’s concerted efforts . Category:Campaigns